Primavera
by TheSukoneTei
Summary: Shadow odia la primavera, para el, es una estación de las mas irritantes de todas pero ella lo hará cambiar de parecer. Tal vez la primavera… no era tan mala después de todo.


Primavera, la estación más hermosa para todos, especialmente para las parejas enamoradas...pero para mi es solamente una estación más y de las más irritantes de todas, como invierno.

Según _ella _es la estación mas romántica y maravillosa de todas. Siempre me trataba de que cambiara mi opinión acerca de la dichosa primavera pero nunca lo lograba.

El equipo del ''Faker'' y yo logramos vencer a Eggman. Todo se había vuelto tan tranquilo, lleno de paz. Creo que esta sensación era lo que Maria quería que sintiera.

Después de eso, yo y _ella_ nos habíamos vuelto muy unidos. Todavía no entiendo como fue que naciera una gran amistad entre nosotros, antes éramos enemigos y ahora... _ella_ se convirtió en una persona muy importante para mi.

Suspire sosteniendo una bolsa de regalos en mi mano mientras caminaba por el bello parque adornado de flores y enormes arboles con restos de nieve que todavía quedaron. Me abrigue un poco y contemple el paisaje. A pesar del frío, era hermosos el paisaje que mostraba… pero no tanto como _ella_.

Sonreí a medias al recordar que habíamos quedado vernos en una cafetería cercas del parque central de Station Square. Seguramente estaría ansiosa por salir a pasear.

Me encantaba la forma tan infantil que tenia... _ella_ es encantadora. Desde hace mucho tiempo siento ese sentimiento tan extraño hacia _ella_ y me estaba intrigando demasiado.

Estuve un tiempo investigando sobre ese sentimiento llamado Amor, hasta tuve que dejar mi orgullo a un lado e ir a pregunte a Rogue que significaba y de que trataba ese sentimiento… fue una mala idea porque al final se burlo de mi y solo negó con al cabeza…y no me explico.

Iba frecuentemente a la biblioteca para investigar. En una de esas visitas cuando me encontraba leyendo un libro que trataba sobre esos sentimientos me encontré a Silver…Me había descubierto.

Al principio no quería explicarle absolutamente nada del porque estaba leyendo ese libro pero al final termine en preguntarle sobre el Amor, por suerte no se burlo y me lo explico de una forma extraña pero comprensible.

Llegue al lugar citado, observe por el enorme cristal del edificio esperando a que se encontrara ahí esperandome... y acerté.

Se encontraba sentada mientras tomaba de su taza, su cabellera rosada suelta y bien cuidada, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. Traía puesto un abrigo blanco y un pequeño vestido color rojo, mi favorito. En sus piernas llevaba puestas unas largas mallas negras y unas botas del mismo color... pero sus ojos...esos ojos verdes tan llamativos llenos de esperanza me enloquecía, Se veía tan hermosa.

Entre y ella me observó sonriendo. Esa sonrisa hizo que mi corazón latiera con fuerza. Esa mujer me tiene en una situación que apenas conocía.

–Hola Shady. Llegas muy tarde.– Me dijo regañandome con ese apodo que solamente ella me decía.

–Lo siento Rose, solo que me detuve en una tienda.– Conteste mientras sacaba un peluche de un conejo color negro de ojos verdes, era algo grande pero pude notar como sus ojos brillaban al verlo.

–Oh, Shadow. Gracias, me encanta.– Dijo alegremente sonriendome tomando entre sus brazos al peluche como una niña pequeña.

–No me lo agradezcas.– Dije desviando la mirada ocultando mi sonrojo con el ceño fruncido. Odio que me haga ponerme rojo como el idiota de Knuckles cuando esta con Rouge.

Escuche una risita de su parte, yo solo conteste con un gruñido.

Hablamos varios temas antes de salir a caminar. Siempre la escuchaba y le daba mis opiniones. Me contó de su amiga Blaze esa gata lila que no me agradaba y cuando rechazó a Sonic, esa peste azul.

Hace años atrás, Amy había madurado y por eso decidió ya no amar a ese erizo azul que le rompió miles de veces el corazón, lo desprecio y a la vez le agradezco por desperdiciar infinitas oportunidades para estar a lado de Amy.

–_Estupido ''Faker'', No sabes de lo que te pierdes…–_ pensé mientras sonreía con burla. Me imaginaba como estaría ese estúpido detrás de Amy como perro.

–Vamos a pasear Shady.– Dijo Amy sacandome de mis pensamientos con esa dulce voz.

–Claro, iré a pagar.– Dije levantandome pero sentí como ella me sujetaba del brazo.

–Yo pagare lo mío! .– Dijo Amy aferrandose a mi brazo sonriendome tiernamente.

-–… No, yo lo pagare, no te preocupes .– La observé por un momento pude notar como hacia un puchero. Sonreí un poco y después de una corta discusión finalmente me dejo pagar yo.

Page lo de ambos y salimos de esa acogedora cafetería aun con mi pequeña Amy agarrada de mi brazo con cierto frío, eso hizo que la acercara mas a mi cuerpo, una sonrisa escapo de mis labios he hizo que mi corazón volviera acelerarse…solo que, ahí algo que me inquietaba...¿Ella también siente lo mismo que yo?.

Llegamos al parque. Pero, ya no sentí el agarre de Amy. Mire como juntaba sus manos a la altura de su pecho mirando maravillada por la belleza del lugar.

La observe en silencio. Ella…hacia que el parque se viera mas hermoso para mi, que las flores se vieran tan insignificantes ante su presencia.

–No entiendo porque no te gusta esta estación del año.– Dijo volteandose a mirarme con tristeza.

La mire un poco. Pude notar como ella miraba el suelo con tristeza y eso hizo que en mi pecho sintiera un ligero dolor. Me acerque a ella mientras me colocaba a su lado mirando el paisaje. Ella me miro.

–Tengo mis razones, Rose.– La mire con un poco de seriedad mientras me irritaba un poco.– Pero… preferiría que trataras con otros métodos para que cambie de opinión en vez de usar palabrerías.–

–¿Huh?.–Me miro confundida.– ¿Métodos?¿A que te refieres Shadow?.– Me pregunto.

Coloque una mano cubriendo mi ojo derecho soltando un suspiro, pensando en lo que estaba apunto de decir mientras escuchaba a la lejanía a esas molestas parejas que pasaban… irritandome aun más. Amy se confundió mas por mi repentina actitud. He tomado una decisión.

–Amy…– Le llame de golpe mientras me quitaba mi mano de mi rostro, observe como ella se sobresalto un poco al escuchar su nombre salir de mis labios, casi nunca la llamaba así; solo cuando le regañaba o hablábamos de cosas serias. Me acerque a ella.– Estuve investigando un poco acerca de algo que me esta inquietando mucho.– Le dije con una expresión más seria de lo normal. Ella retrocedió con un poco de nervios. Eso hizo que me molestara un poco. ¿Acaso…me tiene miedo?.

La cogí del brazo y la arrincone en el tronco de un árbol que estaba cerca de nosotros. Ella se puso algo tensa, note como temblaba un poco. ¿Le doy tanto miedo?. Fruncí el ceño y la mire fijamente a los ojos poniendola más nerviosa. Ella por fin me hablo.

–¿P-por que estas a-actuando tan extraño, Shadow?.– Tartamudeo mientras que sus mejillas se tornaban en un tierno color rojo por la cercanía que nuestros rostros. A mi no me dio tanta importancia.

–Tu haces que haga este tipo de cosas.– Le respondí. Era verdad, ella es la culpable de todo esto.– Al fin pude comprenderlo, el porque no me gusta la primavera.– Ella arqueo una ceja. Relaje mi mirada entrecerrando los ojos.– Siempre me siento realmente molesto al ver esas melosas parejas pasando a mi alrededor, haciendome recordar de lo solo que puedo estar… pero…– Me detení, dudoso de continuar. Es la primera vez que le hablo a alguien de como me siento. Amy no decía nada, solo escuchaba. Volví a mirarla a los ojos.– Aquella cosa que me inquieta tanto… Tu lo provocas Amy. Es ese sentimiento al que llaman amor.– Finalice.

Amy no decía nada, solo me miraba…como que no sabia como reaccionar ante lo que le había confesado. Parecía que estaba en un estado de shock de golpe sus mejillas se tornaron de un fuerte color rojo.

La mire por unos instantes, analizandola. Hasta ahora me voy dando cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos en estos momentos, sentía su respiración sobre mis labios. Eso me estremeció dandome de nuevo esa sensación extraña. Demonios… ¡Lo esta volviendo hacer!.

Pero…¿Porque no me contesta?¿Porque no hace nada aparte de mirarme? …acaso… ¿Piensa todavía en el erizo azul?.

Sentí como mi piel comenzaba a hervir al pensar esa posibilidad. ¡Claro!, ¿Porque no lo pensé antes? Sonic siempre será su gran amor y NADIE podrá remplazarlo, es tan masoquista que le encanta sentir los rechazos de ese idiota infeliz.

Me aleje de ella, acabando con mi paciencia. Me di la vuelta dandole la espalda pero sentí como una mano me sujetaba de la manga del abrigo.

La voltee a ver con una expresión fría y furiosa. Amy se sintió incomoda y bajo la mirada.

–Shadow...yo…– La interrumpí.

–No digas me nada, comprendo a la perfección.– Le conteste inmediatamente en un tono duro. No quería saber, no quería escuchar esas palabras tan… tormentosas. No puedo creer que le tenga miedo a unas simples palabras como esas.

Me sentía tan… ¿Roto?. Solte un gruñido. Ella me dedico una mirada llena de tristeza…y volví a sentir esa presión en mi pecho. ¡Oh por Chaos! ¿Porque me esta pasando esto a mi?.

Algo me saco de mis pensamientos, fueron unos suaves y helados labios inexpertos sobre los míos. Amy me besaba, de una manera torpe pero tierna. Aunque, ese sabor… era tan indescriptible sobre todo la sensación que recorría mi cuerpo. Eran tan dulces, mucho más de lo que me imaginaba. Algo dudoso, rodee su pequeña cintura con mis brazos, dandole un abrazo algo posesivo, acercando su cuerpo más al mío.

Los pétalos de los arboles de cerezo empezaron a elevarse por el cálido viento alrededor nuestro. Era un momento extrañamente mágico.

Separamos nuestros labios recuperando el aliento. La mire a los ojos pero ella trataba de evitar mi mirada. Estaba roja a más no poder y pude notar sus nervios. Sonreí a medias.

–Besas fatal.– Le dije en broma, ella me miro molesta inflando una mejilla. Se veía tan infantil. Me acerque a su oído y le susurre.– No te preocupes, poco a poco aprenderás porque yo te enseñare.– Ella se sonrojo violentamente y empezó a balbucear. Le dedique una media sonrisa.

–H-hagamos un…trato.– Me dijo Amy mientras me miraba completamente roja con un ceño ligeramente fruncido. Arquee una ceja confundido y asentí con la cabeza.– Yo…te enseño acerca del amor y tu…–bajo la mirada todavía con esa adorable expresión infantil.– m-me enseñas a…b-besar.–

Abri un poco los ojos, sorprendido por lo que me acaba de decir. Una sensación de felicidad recorrió en mi interior. La abrace con fuerza, sentí como ella me correspondió el gesto.

–Te...amo.– Susurro Amy sin mirarme. Pude sentir sus manos temblorosas apretar mi mechón de mi pecho.

Sonreí a medias, rompí el abrazo tomando sus mejillas con mis manos haciendo que volteara a verme.

–Y yo a ti…– Le susurre callandola con un delicado beso.

Amy me correspondió. Sin duda estaríamos juntos. Por siempre.

.

.

.

_Maria, prometo ser feliz como tu quicistes…con Amy a mi lado. _


End file.
